Fallout 3: The Lone Soldier: Pre War Life
by Jacob14
Summary: since alot of you liked the lone soldier story, this is about his life during the Pre War time's and is following up, this is going to be a new story, about the Lone Soldier about his past life, and venturing into the wasteland
1. Chapter 1

Pre War Life

**A/N: since a lot of you liked my lone soldier story I'm gonna make a new one, but this is about his pre war life and how he got to the stasis chamber, but once I get to the part where he goes into the stasis chamber I'm gonna change it so basically this will be another version but a lot different than my first one, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

June 16, 2076

Mom, dad I'm home. I dropped my stuff off onto the kitchen table and went upstairs, their door was shut and I heard them talking behind it so I went downstairs and watched TV. Rusty our butler came into the living room and asked me if I needed anything. I shook my head and he said very well master. I was glad it was summer I could relax and kick back. I went into the kitchen and saw my brothers talking about China the war. I pulled up a chair and sat down beside them at the table. Well guys I got good news, what they both said and looked at me. Look at this I replied, I showed them my driver's license. They both said good job. A few minutes later our parents came down stairs, mom, dad look I got my driver's license. They both hugged me. Alright boys my mother said to all of us what do you want for dinner. Hamburgers I replied, my brothers and my dad all nodded their heads. After dinner my dad pulled me outside on the front porch. So how do you feel about the Army, I'm gonna join right as I finish high school in two years. Well your brothers are going to Basic tomorrow and tomorrow I'm gonna take you down to the recruiting station and sign you up. Alright thanks dad. Later that night my parents went upstairs to sleep. Me and my brothers stayed down and watched TV. Alright I said looking at them I'm gonna go to bed, alright night Jake, goodnight guys. I went upstairs and went to sleep. Jake wake up, I woke up and saw Andrew standing in my room, what's wrong Andrew, nothing follow me. I got out and we crept downstairs and into the barn. When we got to the loft I saw Jimmy with Katie Spinnelli and he's working on her shirt, then Andrew yells Jimmy don't do it you're a young man, Katie hears this she jumps up and because her shirt was still over her she couldn't see and she ran straight into a wall and knocked herself out. Me and Andrew fall down from laughter, Jimmy is pissed so he grabs a shovel but at the same time he's gotta wake Katie up, so he grabs her by a leg and starts chasing me and Andrew and Andrew says why you trying to hit me I did you a favor, Jimmy then lost his grip on the shovel and knocks down a kerosene lantern and the whole barn almost goes up. Jimmy carried Katie out while me and Andrew got fire extinguishers and sprayed the fire. Luckily it was only the hay that got burned.

A few minutes later we're sitting on the front porch talking, Katie had already gone home. So you guys are leaving for basic tomorrow, yep they both said, yea dad is taking me to the recruiting station tomorrow. Maybe I'll get to fight along with you guys, maybe. I'm gonna miss you guys, we all got into a big hug, we'll miss you to little brother and with that we all went to bed. I saw the Army bus pick them up at 4am and take them somewhere. I woke up at 5 and got up took a shower, ate breakfast and waited for dad. Once we got there I went straight to the Army area. I signed my name and dad signed his, did he graduate the recruiter asked, yes he did just a couple days ago. I put down my birthday, height, eye color, etc. Okay we will have a bus pick you up tomorrow morning at 4am; we thanked the recruiter and walked out. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:30am, since this was basically the last time I would see anybody I know for a while I figured I would stop by and say goodbye. When I got to the last house I checked my list and saw that I was at Missy Holt's house, this girl was rich, blonde hair, she had brown eyes, and since middle school she was obsessed with me, she was also the most popular girl in school. But now she's changed a lot. I saw her sitting on her front porch with suitcases, I parked my car and got out and walked up to her. Jacob she yelled and looked up. Hey I said, um I just wanted to let everyone of my friends know that this is probably the last time I will see them, what do you mean Jake, she asked. What I mean is that I'm joining the army and heading to Alaska to reclaim it. Jacob don't do this I need you she pleaded if you leave me I'll have no one. I know I'm sorry I said, I turned around and started walking towards my car, wait she shouted, I turned around and saw her running up to me, what I asked, why didn't you go out with anyone this year she asked teary eyed, because I knew this would be happening, it's a gut feeling. I didn't want to get close to anyone especially you because I didn't wanna break your heart. Under different circumstances I would have probably considered going out with you, but I know that I would just mess up your reputation and being most popular, and besides when your with your friends you act different like your this celebrity that only respects herself, but when your outside school your normal, so is this the real Missy or is this the fake one. This is the real one she said, I turned to leave but she pulled me for a kiss, I felt tears falling from her eyes. Here I said pulling away, I took of one of my necklaces with a cross on it and gave it to her, something to remember me by. And with that I walked back to my car and drove away. When I got back home I just listened to the radio for a little bit. The Chordettes were playing with their hit Mr. Sandman. Later that night after dinner I was sitting on the porch when my mom walked out and sat beside me. Jake promise me that you come back to me safe, do you hear she said. Yes mama I gave her a big hug. I went to bed early that night. At 2am my dad woke me up and made me coffee with eggs and bacon while I was taking a shower. I went down and finished eating, a few minutes later when I came down after I brushed my teeth. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30am. My mom came down stairs. When I saw the bus pulling onto my street I hugged them both and walked out onto the bus. The next day I was issued my Id card and dog tags. Later that night while I was laying in bed, I would think about home and my mama and dad. The next day we had basic training like weapon maintenance, exercise, hand to hand combat, shooting our weapons.

**1 month later**

We were in helicopters flying to Alaska. We spent months trying to reclaim Alaska, also we did drills and all sorts of things. I found my brothers at the US Base and we all bunked together. We did that for 5 months.

**January 10, 2077**

The entire US Army was at Alaska, we were marching to China's HQ, when we got there all hell broke loose, a mine field went off killing a small percent of our soldiers. There were craters in their base so I jumped in one and kept my head down. I stood up a little bit to shoot some soldiers, I threw a frag grenade only to see it come flying back landing a few feet away from me, I ran out of the crater and ducked behind a barricade. Bullets were flying everywhere. The snow was crimson red and the sky was dark. We we're breaking through their defense. I heard someone scream heard him yell for Andrew to come help him. Andrew was the medic of our group, while Jimmy was the Marksman and I was the infantry. I ran over to him and saw that it was Jimmy, I carried him into a crater so he was somewhat away from gunfire. Andrew was getting his bandages out, I took out my canteen and poured water of the blood to see where the cut was. I looked into Jimmy's eyes and saw fear in them. I took his hand, he was shaking badly and he was turning pale, Andrew what are you doing I yelled to him. He said I'm trying to bandage up the wound but the blood is too bad it won't stay. Jimmy kept saying mama, after a little bit he stopped moving. Me and Andrew just looked at each other wide eyed. Andrew I said just above a whisper, do you know what just happened. Yea he replied. I took of his dog tags and put them around my neck. I saw a frag grenade fall into our crater, run I screamed. I got away but Andrew wasn't so lucky, he was still alive. I grabbed another medic and pulled him over to Andrew. He wasn't hit bad and soon we stopped the bleeding. We stopped the bleeding I yelled to Andrew, I saw a spark hit the top of Andrew's helmet and blood come pouring out of it. Fuck, you son of a bitch I'm gonna fucking kill you and rip your god dam head off. Jacob the medic yelled pulling me back down. I took of Andrew's dog tags and put them around my neck. I looked out of the crater and saw that we had stopped fighting, I saw the General come up to me and say, we lost a lot of good men including your brothers, but the war is over. Since your brothers are gone I don't want you to die out here and have to deliver three American flags to your mother, so I'm discharging you when we get back. Sir, Yes Sir I said to the General.

The next week I got back to Virginia and boarded the bus home. The Army let me keep everything they gave me in remembrance of this war. I still was wearing my brothers dog tags along with mine and my cross necklace with Jesus on it. When the bus pulled up in front of my house my mama was sitting on the porch. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 7am. When I got off the bus my mom looked up at me crying. I put my suitcase down along with my army gear bag and said, I'm home mama. She stood up and hugged me for the longest time. I heard about your brothers she said. Well I've been Discharged and awarded the Medal of Honor, for my outstanding performance in Alaska. I don't feel like I did much though. I went in and saw my dad watching TV while reading the newspaper. Dad I said. He stood up and walked over to me. I hugged him, welcome home son he said. I went upstairs to each of my brothers rooms and placed their dog tags on their dressers. I put my Gauss Rifle on a shelf in my room, my assault rifle under my bed, my 10mm pistol on my night stand, my frag grenades in my dresser, and my trench knife under my pillow. I put my Armor on a hangar.

I went downstairs and saw a Vault Tec commercial talking about an atomic bomb going off and where will you be. I went into town to the Nuka Cola Plant and got a job as a Bottler. I made 100 bucks a day. When I got home I went straight to bed. 2 month's past and it was March 12, 2077. My birthday was in four days and I didn't really know what I wanted. I realized what I wanted later that night when I saw the Vault Tec commercial about having a spot in Vault 101. I told my parent's a day later I got a letter saying I was accepted and was told to come right away. The next day a knock came at my door. I woke up and went downstairs. I was muttering who would knock on the door at 6am as I opened the door I saw her, Missy I said shocked. She hugged me for the longest time. I prayed every night that you would come back. Listen I said to her, I've gotta go to Vault 101 and the letter says I can bring one person with me. I'll go she said, just let me run back and get all my stuff. Alright I'll pick you up I said as she drove away. I still don't know what she see's in me, she is the most popular girl in school and I am just a regular guy. I took a shower, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. I got everything packed up. I put my trench knife in my pocket. And my weapons and armor in my Army gear bag. I put on a striped shirt, khaki pants and dark shoes. I waved goodbye to my parents and went to pick up Missy. When I got there she must have had like 20 suitcases. I loaded them up into the car then drove the Washington to Vault 101. When I got there I parked the car, unloaded everything and went into Vault 101. A guy with a jumpsuit told us to change into these, once we did that he ordered that we get in a stasis chamber, I asked why in which he replied because of what's going to happen soon. When we did that I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Vault 101

I heard a beeping sound fill my ears. My eyes were still shut. Is he alive, he should be. I heard people talking. When I opened my eyes I saw a guy in a lab coat. Hello Jacob, my name is James. Welcome to the year 2277. You have been frozen for 200 years. You did not age at all. All your stuff is in this locker over here. He pointed to a locker with my name on it. Where is Missy I asked as I climbed out of the stasis chamber. Her chamber broke and she lived in the vault. She begged us to wake you. But we didn't. She died last week. How I asked, Lung Cancer James replied. She wanted you to have this, he handed me a notebook. I looked in it and saw pictures of me and her, and notes under them, also dates and the time of some of them.

Now Jacob since your only 16 you can't legally live on your own until your 18 in the vault, so if you want you can come live with me. Umm okay sure. Where are my parent's I asked him, they didn't get accepted in a vault, I'm sorry Jacob. It's alright I said feeling tears form in my eyes. I grabbed my stuff and followed James to his home. I kept getting glares from everybody and hearing whispers saying is that him. I looked at my watch which read 5pm. When we got to his home, he showed me my room. I set my stuff down. And followed him down to the reactor level. I'm taking you down to get you fitted for a pipboy. I chuckled at that. What's so funny James asked. I remember when the pipboy's were being made. We turned a corner and were heading downstairs when a girl and her father were arguing over something. That's the Overseer and his daughter James pointed out; you don't want to get on her dad's bad side. Her dad seems like an asshole. He is but try to be nice to him. When we got to the reactor level Jonas was waiting for us.

Is this him Jonas asked, yes this is the one I've been telling you about. Jonas walked up to me and pulled out a tape measure. After a few minutes of standing still Jonas said to hold my arm out. I did and a minute later I had on a pipboy 3000. James thanked Jonas and we headed back upstairs. Ahh there you are, me and James turned around and saw the Overseer with his daughter. Is this him he asked, yes it is James said. Well young man tell us, how do you like the vault. Umm It's alright I guess, You guess? He sneered, James I need to talk to you in my office right now, they both turned a corner in disappeared. I turned around and started walking back to my home, when I heard someone yell wait. I stopped and turned around. The overseer's daughter was right behind me. I never got your name she said, It's Jacob I replied, Amata. We shook hands. So tell me about yourself she said. Well where do I begin. Before you do let's go to the diner and get some smoothies, she urged me to follow her. When we got smoothies we sat down at a table.

As I told her about my life I saw that more people were showing up. They all pulled up chairs and listened. Weren't you in The Great War, someone said. The Great War, memories came flashing in front of me. Yea I was I finally answered back. I told them all about it, including what I did after that and how I ended up here. By the time I finished all of them were heading out. I looked at my pipboy and saw that it was 8pm. Wow Amata said sounding shocked. The Mister Handy robot butler, Andy came up to us and asked if we wanted something to eat. Me and Amata both ate Yum Yum Deviled Eggs.

When we finished I got up and started walking out. Amata grabbed my arm and turned me around. What I asked. Do you know we have the GOAT tomorrow, what's that I asked. It's a test that determines your job in the vault. If you want we can study for it, where I asked, your place she said. Why not yours I protested, my dad would have a fit. Oh well alright let's go. When we got to my room she dropped her notes on the Goat on my bed. I shut the door. What's that she said pointing to my Winterized Combat Armor. That's the Armor I wore while in Alaska. Here I'll show you it and my weapons that I used. After 20 minutes of showing her all my Military stuff we finally got to studying. We spent the whole night going over notes, most of it I knew.

When I woke up I saw that my room was dark. I looked at my pipboy and saw that it was 4am. I looked over and saw Amata curled up next to me. I got up quietly, not to wake her. I picked up the notes and put them on the table. I reached in my Jumpsuit and pulled out my dog tags. I held them in my hand looking at them. I heard Amata move so I looked up and saw her climbing out of bed. She walked up to me. You didn't show me this last night. She took the dog tags from my hands and looked at them. Since they were still around my neck she had to stand close. When she looked our noses where not even an inch apart. I backed away. She started coming closer, she had seductive look on her face. Amata, your dad wouldn't like this I said to her, I know he wouldn't but I would.

I tripped over her bag and fell on my bed. A second later she was on top of me. She had me pinned down. For a girl she had a lot of upper arm strength. She leaned in a kissed me. When she pulled away she had lust in her eyes. She was probably going to do more when James knocked on my door. She got off me and fixed her hair and all that. I opened the door and asked him what was wrong, nothing he replied just wanting to see what you were doing. We were studying Amata said. I looked at my pipboy and saw that it was 8am. Amata when does the GOAT start, at 8 why. It's 8am. We both ran down to the classroom. You to are early, Hello I'm Mr. Brotch, I shook his hand. I rescheduled the Test till 8:30 but if you two want to take it now you can. Alright I said, we both sat down beside each other. While Mr. Brotch handed out the test. 15 minutes later we're both done. Well let's see what you get Amata, hmm Shift Supervisor, you'll be managing how people work, could I be talking to the next Overseer, Mr. Brotch said with a smile on his face. Thanks' Mr. Brotch. Okay let's see what you get Jacob, hmm that's odd. What is I asked, originally we had 100 vault jobs, we took 50 out because they involved leaving the vault.

Well what did I get. Vault Dweller Mr. Brotch said sounding excited. In the description it says, well you are one of the lucky inhabitants of your vault to venture out into hell, enjoy. If you will excuse me I'll have to go tell the Overseer about his. 20 minutes later the Overseer came into the room saying that I had to go do my job. 1 hour later I'm at the vault door. As the Vault door was closing, I looked back and saw Amata running towards the door. She dove through at the last second. Why did you do that I asked. What you think I would let you go out and have all the fun on your own. Yea right, and also we didn't finish what we started.


	3. Chapter 3

Wasteland Survival

As me and Amata got out of the tunnel we saw a destroyed D.C. it was hell, I just stood there for I don't know how long and just looked at it all. I heard something playing music so I looked to see where it was coming from and I saw it was coming from a eyebot. I just ignored it and walked up to a huge metal wall place. When I entered through the front a sheriff walked up to me and we talked for a while. 2 hours past and I disarmed the bomb and got a house with a pre war theme. I told Amata to go check it out and relax. I changed in the bathroom to my winterized combat armor and handed Amata my jumpsuit. I tuned into GNR and heard some dude talking about Vault 101 and how to people went out. I went outside of Megaton and just looked at everything. "Home, where is home" I thought about it for a while before Amata came out and sat beside me. I heard footsteps approaching so I looked in the direction they were coming from and saw a guy in a business suit. I got up and walked over to him. I shook his hand. I asked him about his caravan and he said his next stop was the Museum of History, can I come with you and get to see D.C. I asked. He rubbed his chin and gave a nod.

I grabbed my bag and headed off towards the Museum of History. I did feel bad about leaving Amata but I think she would understand. Hours passed and it soon turned dark out. We just got to the Washington Monument when super mutants started firing at us. I pulled out my assault rifle. I heard Doc saying something about someone named Agatha. I turned to him and was about to say something when a bullet went straight through his skull and out the back. The caravan guard dropped his gun and ran. I took cover behind the dead Brahmin. I heard what sounded like a sniper rifle. I peeked over the Brahmin and saw the super mutants on the ground. I put my assault rifle on my back and got up. I was walking over the planks when I was blinded by a flash. It must have been a sleeper grenade or emp I don't know. I fell off the plank and onto the ground. I heard something or someone else land right beside me, whoever it was, was taking off my helmet. This person was dressed in power armor. I heard them gasp and realized that it was a girl. It's you she shouted sounding excited. Don't worry you'll black out soon. I saw everything around me fading to black. I felt cold all over my body. When I opened my eyes I saw her. Missy I said shocked. Hey Jake long time no see she replied with a giggle. I got up and grabbed my stuff.

A girl burst through the doors, Missy your needed right now, sorry Jacob I gotta go Missy yelled running down the hall. I walked outside and jumped over the wall. There was snow on the ground, and the sky was cloudy.

**A/N: I am gonna have a continuation of this in another story that will be uploaded tonight with the first chapter.**


End file.
